


Embers

by Dandelion_queen



Category: Vikings (TV), Vikings (TV) RPF
Genre: Big Cock, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/M, Gustaf Skarsgard - Freeform, I WRITE WHAT I WANT, I imagine he'd have one..., I'm turning into Barbara Cartland..., Porn, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, here be smut, i think hand kink?, strangers getting it on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 22:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10202129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandelion_queen/pseuds/Dandelion_queen
Summary: Fia offers to do her friend Greta a favour and take some supplies to Floki but she has her own reasons for wanting to go see the spindly-legged, knock-kneed boat builder.It's just a smutty one shot don't expect too much of it. It was fun to write though.





	

"You do not understand Fia, he is crazy!" Greta shuddered as she spoke. The carpenter had been nothing but a torment since he'd struck a deal with her Father.  
Fia had heard all the tales about Floki and couldn't help but feel sympathetic for the situation Greta was in.  
Each week Greta would take a sack of supplies up to where Floki lived and each time he had played tricks on her that left her nervous.  
"I can take it if you like?" Fia offered.  
"Are you serious?" Greta looked as though she couldn't believe what her friend was offering.  
"I have finished my weaving so it will be no stretch for me and besides I could do with the walk." Fia took the sack from her friend.  
"You are too good to me Fia but I must warn you to have a care when you speak to him. He cut my hair...he.." Greta babbled and touched the prickly patch near her ear that Floki had snipped off without warning.  
"I'll take his nose if he tries it with me!" Fia jokingly snarled.  
"Please just be careful. He is sneaky." Greta was terrified of him.  
"I will be fine." Fia said reassuringly.  
She set off before Greta could protest. Fia wouldn't stand for any trouble from this Floki the carpenter. 

The walk to the Floki's dwelling was quite far and Fia soon tired as she lugged the sack over her shoulder. She groaned as the clouds grew darker, a mist could be seen over on the hilltops. Fia knew that there would be rain so she quickened her step.  
Truth be told she wanted to see this strange man up close. The young men she'd dallied with in the past were usually so earnest or full of their own importance, Fia found them to be dull. Even if Floki was as bad as Greta said she was sure he'd at least be of some sort of interest to her.  
Greta had always been a little timid, her nature was gentle. Fia was many things but timid wasn't one of them as her Mother was always keen to remind her.  
"Why would anyone choose to live so far in the sticks?!" Fia dropped the sack so she could stretch.  
'This better be worth it.' she thought sourly.  
After slinging the sack over her other shoulder she straightened her spine and carried on walking. 

The first droplets hit her face making her sigh, she'd been right and no doubt by the time she reached her destination she'd be soaked through to the skin.  
"I'm a fool." she muttered to herself.  
This was madness. Anyone with an ounce of sensibility would wonder why Fia was so eager to escape the safety of her home to trek to a crazy carpenters hut.  
Boredom does strange things to young women...

After what seemed an age she finally reached the ramshackle home of Floki. Boats stood half built under shelters and Fia half expected to hear him tapping at his work but silence was all that greeted her.  
The hem of her skirts had dragged on the ground, she was wet, filthy and exhausted. Worse than all that she knew her Mother would beat her for this.  
"Floki?" she waited for a response but none came.  
She dropped the sack near the door of Floki's hut.  
"Hello?" the only noises to be heard were the birds in the nearby trees. So she boldly went into his home for she had a need to warm herself. 

Thankfully the hearth was still lit and gave off that welcoming warmth Fia was desperate for. She stood close and watched as the steam rose off her damp clothes. Taking in her surroundings Fia had to admit there was little wrong with the place, it might not be as large as her own home but then a man who lived alone wouldn't need much space. His carvings decorated every corner along with various items related to his carpentry. For someone who was supposedly mad he kept his home in order. 'One day I could live like this.' Fia thought. At home there was always work to do or her younger siblings to take care of, even at night she would be elbowed or find small feet digging into her back as she tried to sleep.  
Everyday was the same for her. She would pray to the gods and ask them to guide her...maybe they had guided her here? Fia knew that was a lie and she laughed to herself. 

"What are you laughing at?"  
Fia spun round to see Floki stood in the doorway. She hadn't even heard him as she'd been too caught up in her thoughts.  
Floki didn't seem bothered by her presence. He smiled at Fia but she could tell he was weighing her up. His eyes had a coldness to them even if his smile didn't.  
"Nothing that concerns you." Fia replied while letting her eyes travel the lanky length of him.  
He was so very tall. She suddenly felt small stood there in this strange mans home in her damp clothes.  
Floki let out a raspy "Teehee."  
"I brought your supplies." Fia felt a shiver go up her back, she wasn't sure if it was the dampness or fear.  
"Where is Greta?" he asked.  
"She is busy." Fia lied.  
Floki didn't believe her.  
"That I doubt." he said with a smirk.  
"It is true!" Fia snapped.  
She felt annoyed with herself because he was getting under her skin and from the grin that was plastered on his face she suspected he knew as much.

Floki walked over to his hearth and warmed his hands. Still unsure of what to say or do just yet Fia was rooted to the spot. She couldn't help but look at his hands as he warmed them, he had long fingers. Fia wondered how those hands would feel on her skin.  
Soft? She doubted that, his hands would be rough and calloused by his work. The wide spread of his fingers made her think of things she would never say out loud.  
She wanted to touch them, to place kisses on his palms, taste the salt of his skin.  
Floki knew what she wanted.  
The rain outside had sent him back from the woods to his home and there she was.  
This was the work of the gods.  
"Would you stay a while?" his voice was barely a whisper. The promise of something they both wanted hung in the air, thickening the silence with longing.

His gentleness was something that Fia hadn't expected of him. He brought his fingers under her chin forcing her to meet his eyes. Fia was struck by how beautiful they were, rimmed with black they glimmered enticingly.  
"Are you scared?" He asked.  
"Should I be?" Fia couldn't look away from his face.  
"Did Greta warn you of me?" Floki smoothed the damp strands of Fia's hair off her face. His touch brought a blush to her cheeks.  
"She did, as did my Mother...as did most of Kattegat." she wasn't lying about that.  
Floki couldn't help but laugh when she told him that.  
"But here you are." his voice was low.  
"Here I am." Fia said breathlessly.

Desire when it strikes can be a strange thing, a burning ember that spreads throughout your whole body turning you pliant, liquid and needy. Fia felt the heat as she drew her hands up to Floki's face, she brought his mouth to hers. He was hers to claim in this moment. Another thing Fia hadn't expected was his kisses, he was not shy of bringing her lower lip between his teeth before continuing to tease her, pulling away when she tried to make him yield and then slipping his tongue in her mouth with his hand on the back of her neck as though he wouldn't let go.  
"Tease." Fia panted when they broke their kiss.  
His hands went about her waist and he walked forcing Fia to step backwards. She knew he was edging her to where he slept.

She found herself pushed down on her back and already he was upon her, he was sleek in his movements much more than his awkward gait would allow you to think.  
Excitement coiled in her belly when he covered her, the length of his body insistently pushing her legs open so he could lie between them. Floki gathered her skirts at the waist and bunched them up.  
"We will take them off but not just yet.." his eyes had lost that cold look of earlier. He made his way down, slowly, ever so slowly that Fia was tempted to push the top of his head to where she wanted him. The feel of his whiskers and his warm breath so close to her cunt was making her melt.  
When he finally closed his mouth over her clit Fia swallowed a moan, her hips moved of their own accord but Floki still kept her between his lips. He was cruel, she grew swollen and dewy but each time she thought she would reach her peak he would stop to press kisses on the skin of her thighs then resume licking her, teasing at her sweetness till she was a writhing mess.  
Floki chuckled when she begged for her release, he would grant her it but only when he was deep inside her. 

He struggled to free his cock which was pressed uncomfortably against the confines of his garments. Fia giggled watching him unlace himself, his fingers tangling in the threads causing him to grunt in frustration. She didn't have to wait too long though because Floki ripped the string out and lowered his breeches.  
Fia propped herself up on one elbow to get a better view of him, he wasn't lacking.  
"You have been gifted I see." Fia didn't need to lie about that.  
"And you are ready for me." He could see how wet she'd become from the attention of his tongue.  
He wanted to hurt her in the best way.

Floki helped to undress Fia till she wore nothing but her beaded necklace and bracelets. He was quick to remove the rest of his clothing while he was at it.  
Fia admired his sinewy form, though he was wiry and walked crooked to her mind he was beautiful. She couldn't ever recall wanting a man as much as she wanted Floki and he seemed to sense it. His eyes searched hers as though he could see her deepest secrets, it made her feel dizzy.  
"The Gods brought you to me." Floki spoke low sending another flood of warmth to her already soaked cunt. 

 

Floki snapped his hips forward, Fia barely had time to adjust the push and pull of him as he stretched her. Even as soaked as she was there was still a few thrusts that left her silent till she relaxed to the feel of him.  
Pain mingled with euphoria as he fucked her. There was nothing left to do but let herself submit to all he gave her.  
"Turn over for me.." Floki pulled out just before she was able to cum. Fia could've cried at the loss of being denied yet again but her frustration only made him laugh.  
She grabbed at the furs and only rose her backside up.  
"If you deny me again I will cut your..aah!" Fia was silenced by the feel of his cock sinking back inside her cunt.  
"But you won't." he told her. Floki knew an empty threat when it was uttered. Watching the globes of her arse bounce while he held her hips told him that she could screech and curse any threat but she would still stay put as he drove his length deeper still.  
There would be no teasing now only the pleasure as each stroke sent them both closer to Gods. 

Fia breathes hard and fast. All her thoughts are centered on how good he feels inside her, the way his hands hold her hips or stroke up the damp skin on her back. The way his voice breaks as though it is too much effort to speak without a sigh or a moan. Joy rips through her, finally.  
Colours swirl behind her tightly shut eyelids and she comes apart, Floki pulls her against his body and stills. She ripples deliciously over the length of his cock. Unable to stop himself now he lets go. Floki spends inside her shuddering and shaking from the force of it. 

 

"And what shall you tell Greta?" He asks her later on.  
Fia lay in his arms, lazy and fulfilled.  
There would be trouble. There would be consequences but for now it could all wait.  
"I will tell her nothing." Fia said with a smirk.  
Floki knew she was lying to him. She would talk as friends do, he didn't mind.

Outside the rain beat a gentle tattoo against the wood and shelters, there would be no work finished today.


End file.
